


New Years Means New Hook-Up

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Kylo hates the first month of the year. Everyone joins the gym. But this year he see a sweet ass and he can’t get it out of his mind. ( finnlo prompt from thekylnnsmith )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/169447307051/thekylnnsmith-for-finnlo-request-last-thought

_New Year, new me._

Kylo told himself sighing, he didn’t care for new years resolutions he just didn’t. But after a very drunk new years eve party Kylo had no choice but to do one. Why? Well again being drunk and two Poe that petty asshole recorded Kylo’s resolution vows, pay back for the Christmas party.Kylo smirked remembering Poe making a fool of himself naked while caroling.  _Guess Karma was bit merciful with me this time._  So here is Kylo at local gym of fucking course it’s crowded,  _and smells_. Kylo wanted to leave and just come another day….month…. **never**.  _I’m already fit so what’s the fucking point!? Stupid Dameron_. Kylo put his draw-string bag over his shoulder ready to head out until-

“ Come on ladies! Let’s take this outside! More air and space to run!”

“ Can…can we take quick five before heading out Finn?”

“ I agree with Rey, I kill for five minute sit down!”

“ Yeah go ahead. Rey, Rose well meet up at front okay?”

Kylo watch the two woman head to the back, while Finn he assume the leader  walk to the door.  _Holy shit he’s cute_. Kylo watch as Finn tugged his shirt collar trying to cool off and wipe sweat from his forehead. Kylo almost choked seeing Finn turn around seeing a firm ass clinging on to tight workout sweats.  _God what I give to bury my face into that…_  Kylo shook his head trying rid the thought. Least he can do is know Finn bit better. Kylo taking deep breaths walked over to Finn. 

“ Um hey. Couldn’t help but over hear you and your friends are going out running. Mind if I join, all treadmills are taken. I’m Kylo by the way.”

“ Finn nice meet you Kylo. Let me guess new years resolution?”

Kylo huffed nodding his head which got Finn to laugh. “ Big guy like-no offense- being here is surprising. Trying lose the beef?” Kylo snorted liking Finn’s sense of humor, “ I know right? Have to get rid of my eight pack sucks. Really I got drunk and well….here I am.” Finn blushed and looked away. “ Okay Finn ready to g-Whoa who’s he?” Rose if  Kylo remembered asked, “ This is Kylo he’ll be joining us if that’s okay with you ladies?” Rey and Rose giggled seeing no problem at all. Kylo smiled glad there were no objections, the four headed outside for their running session.

* * *

Kylo was cute, handsome even. Finn nearly fainted seeing tall man put his hair in a bun.  _I have to get his number after this._ While jogging Finn purposely slowed down so he can glance at Kylo. He speed back up trying not stare to long at his chest.  _God wish my face was resting there._ Finn coughed trying snap out of it no way Kylo let him, or even feel that way about him. “ Hey Finn! I’m beat can we call it in now!” Finn and Kylo stopped seeing Rose take deep breaths, everyone was panting, taking in the cold air cooling them off. “ Yeah this is good for today. Man I need a drink.”  _And a cold shower._ Rose and Rey headed off leaving Kylo and Finn to themselves at the gym. The two exchange numbers to meet again for more running _and maybe something more too._

_“_  Hey are you busy?”

“  I was going to shower before heading home.”

_Now’s your chance Finn ask him!_

“ Oh when you’re done with that want to catch a movie at my place-or movies doesn’t matter with me.”

“ Sounds fun! I have to change clothes anyway but I’ll bring pizza over that cool?”

“ Yeah man of course I’ll text you address.”

Kylo smiled patting Finn’s back thanking him and saying goodbye. Finn had to hurry home to get everything prepared for their  ~~date-~~ movie night.

_This new year is off to a perfect start!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heads up chapter has smut

Kylo received text from Finn saying he can come over at 7. He kinda wish he showered at home so he wouldn’t need to rush, and also take care of some  _urges_.  _Shit I still need order the pizza_. Few hours later, Kylo took a taxi to Finn’s place pizza in hand and a bag full of  _surprises_  in the other. Gong up the steps Kylo rang the doorbell.  The door open revealing Finn wearing a jacket that said ‘Big Deal’ and jeans. Kylo remained calm seeing Finn wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath his jacket not that he mind of course.

“ Hey man! Glad you came.”

Finn moved aside so Kylo can walk in. Kylo admired the room it was smaller than his place but still Finn had good tastes. “ So what’s in the bag?” Kylo smirked closing the bag before Finn could peak inside it. “ It’s a secret, something after the movie.” Finn arched his eyebrow still eyeing the bag, “ Maybe we can see it sooner..”  _Maybe so_.

Two sat down watching Thor because it was one of  Finn’s favorite movies. Both ate their pizza chatting here and there during the movie. From corner of his eyes Finn swore Kylo wanted to hold his hand but quickly move it away. “ So…what was your resolution this year?” Kylo ask with a hint of awkwardness in his tone.  _How cute_. “ Well…heh I guess basically get a girl or boyfriend this year.” Finn rubbed his neck feeling shy now admitting that. Kylo hummed in amusement.“ Anyway luck finding that someone?” Finn chuckled, “ I-I think so. I mean we just meet but so far so good.” Kylo scooted closer near Finn, “ Me too.” Finn felt his heart  skip a beat he looked up at Kylo seeming to have the same idea in mind. 

“ Want to see what’s inside the bag?

“ YES!”

*The two shared a heated kiss as Kylo carried Finn to the bedroom. He couldn’t help but fondle Finn’s ass along the way. Laying Finn on the bed, Kylo reached his hand inside his bag pulling out long red silk ribbon. “ W-what’s that for him?” Kylo placed a kiss on Finn’s forehead before tying his hands together. It was a lovely sight making Kylo’s mouth water. Lending down Kylo unzipped Finn’s jacket and began kissing his chest.” Finn arched his back feeling his nipple being sucked on while other was pinched “ K-Kylo-AH!” Giving one last pinch Kylo rolled Finn over pulling his pants down. “ You have a very nice ass.” Finn yelped feeling his bottom being spanked followed by a very loud moan. Kylo buried his face between Finn’s cheeks. He enjoyed every second of it along with Finn’s muffled groaning. Kylo chuckled removing his face trying to hear Finn speak. “ Sorry could you repeat that?” He asked tugging on Finn’s cock couple of times.

“ I said..quick teasing and fuck me already!”

“ Since you asked so nicely.”

Going back to his bag, Kylo pulled out a bottle of lube and condom prepping himself and Finn. “ C-come on al-already.” Kylo shushed Finn adding another finger. Keeping him patience Kylo licked the shell of Finn’s ear whispering very  _lewd_  things. Kylo rolled Finn back over so they meet face to face. Finn moved his arms so they wrap around Kylo’s neck nodding his head for Kylo to move. Seeing Finn’s eyes blown filled with lust sent him over the edge thrusting his hips hard. 

“ AH FUCK!!!”

“ That’s the plan.”

The room was filled with panting, moaning, and lot of swearing. Finn loved ever second as continued moving his hips hitting his prostate. He was seeing stars as his voice got louder not giving a damn if his neighbors heard. “ I-Im-holy shit-” The two shared another sloppy kiss soon separated to breath. “ Go ahead….cum.” One last hard thrust Finn came covering his and Kylo’s stomach. Kylo slowly pulled out removing the used condom tossing it on the floor.

“ You okay?”

“ Me? Dude I’m fucking amazing! Probably be sore tomorrow but worth it!”

“ So same time tomorrow then?”

“ Running yes, but this time actual dinner. Cool?”

“ Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> post part 2 hopefully tomorrow  
> it'll be nsfw ;)


End file.
